Tira
"Are you on Spacebook?" - Episode 15 Tira Otori 'is a fiercely skilled, yet incredibly personable Twi'lek soldier that served aboard the crew of the ''Greh-Lak before their capture at the hands of the Sith Empire in the Deep Core. Forced into stasis afterwards, she spent months aboard the Syukar Shipyard. Her rescue came at the hands of somebody seemingly from her past, the Xextonian Hikaru, in what became a reunion of many faces upon seeing her captain among them. Clearing out the facility in search of their prize, a small vial of blue liquid that Tira allegedly granted to Smeyator long ago, they recovered it from the Command Room, both Hikaru and her Captain nearly falling in the battle with guard droids beforehand. With their vessel secured, precious cargo recovered, and their escape assured, the group departed swiftly. Saying goodbye to her saviours, she set off once more with her Captain to rescue any of their friends that may still live. In the days that followed they were able to locate and rescue Torekka, their Wookiee mechanic, and during a brief rest on the Serpent's Coil, Tira asked if she could journey with the Party.. At least until the Captain was re-supplied and sure of their next destination. Granted her leave, she joined them on their next quest to Duro. As she grew closer to them, and realised she may do more good alongside them, she reluctantly asked if she could sign up with them full-time. While Smeyator didn't like having her out of his sight so soon after her rescue, he couldn't bring himself to hold her back. She has since become an integral part of the Last Resort, acting as their ranged ace. Background After many missions when trust was built with her team, Tira revealed she was the daughter of the 'Endless Protector', though revealing very little of the importance or meaning of this individual. Since leaving her home planet Tira has been a close victim to countless assassination attempts and it become apparent there is some sort of bounty on her head. She signed on with the Prince's Crew at an unknown time as well, serving for some time before her capture. Involvement The Secret In Stasis Discovered held in stasis while they explored the seemingly abandoned shipyard, she was released by Hikaru. Her senses took some time to return, but upon locking eyes with the young Bounty Hunter, they shared an awkward exchange that caused him to abruptly exit the room a few moments later. Discovering she had been locked away for nearly eight months, she cursed at the wasted time, but happily joined up with her rescuers for the remainder of their mission. She kept an eye out for any threats as they ascended the control tower of the shipyard, and was one of the many to suggest that something was strange here. No personnel were present, and the news that a Lord Kahn was due to visit soon unnerved her even more. It didn't disrupt her concentration however, as she proved a true force to be reckoned with when the facility's droid guardians descended on the group. She managed to take down multiple droids, also coming to the aid of her Captain when he nearly fell before a mighty barrage of blaster fire. Once the smoke cleared, she accompanied him and the secretive Jedi Dabrir as they located their quarry. She looked on in amusement later on as Milaech took forever to climb a ladder to some starfighters. When the group as a whole returned to the Greh-lak, she joined her Captain for a happy few moments just appreciating the reunion. When the Party then disembarked to return to their own ship, she bid them farewell but seemed eager to travel with the Prince once again. Time Away After another mission with the Prince, where they rescued their Wookiee mechanic Torekka, she showed interest in travelling with Hikaru again, offering her help and the ship so they could pursue a new job lead on Duro. Since then, she's officially joined the group, granted leave by Smeyator as he continues to find and rescue his old crewmates. Personality And Traits Since joining up with the Party, she has proven herself to be a phenomenally skilled marksman, racking up a hefty kill list and regularly competing with Hikaru for the top number. While a hardened soul due to her experiences, she is still delightfully social, trying to make friends wherever she goes. This often has varied results, many being put off by her unbounded kindness and positivity. When it does work, her new allies are fiercely protective of her, as shown by her old crew members and the current Party. What is most surprising perhaps, is that she is the only party member yet to be knocked unconscious in combat. Even when she lost her leg during a fight with an Enforcer Droid, she stuck through the pain and stayed awake until Vesh could make it to her and stop the bleeding. This is as much a testament to the power of the party as it is to her own resilience, with her allies able to draw attention away from their sniper so she can devastate their lines yet stay relatively untouched. Stats and Abilities Attributes * Soak: 5 * Wound Threshold: 18 * Strain Threshold: 15 Skills * Athletics: * Brawl: 2 * Charm: 1 * Computers: 1 * Cool: 1 * Coordination: 1 * Discipline: 1 * Gunnery: 1 * Medicine: 2 * Melee: 2 * Negotiation: 1 * Outer Rim: 1 * Perception: 2 * Piloting (Planetary): 1 * Ranged (Heavy): 5 * Ranged (Light): 2 * Resilience: 1 * Skulduggery: 2 * Stealth: 1 * Streetwise: 2 * Survival: 1 * Underworld: 1 * Vigilance: 2 * Warfare: 1 Special Abilities * ''Species: ''Can remove setback imposed due to arid or hot environments * Adds 2 damage to one hit of successful Ranged (Heavy) or Gunnery attacks with personal scale weapons while at Long/Extreme range. * Once per round on her turn, she may protect one ally with whom they are engaged. They then suffer a number of strain (up to 2). Until the start of her next turn, the protected target is under guard, and any incoming attacks targeting the protected person have their difficulty upgraded an equal amount to the strain suffered. * May Brace as a maneuver, allowing her to remove one setback per rank of Brace from the next skill check based on changing conditions or disruptive physical objects that would make the check more difficult. * Reduces any wielded or carried weapon's Cumbersome quality and Encumbrance rating by 1. * May reduce a Critical Injury result by 10, to a minimum of 1. * Gains +1 soak value when wearing armour. * Whenever staggered or disoriented, she may perform the Hard Headed action. She makes a Daunting Discipline check. If successful, she ignores these status effects. * This character does not run out of ammo on a Despair result, though items with Limited Ammo still run out as normal. Weapons * '''Tira's Rifle ** Ranged (Heavy), Long, Damage 9, Critical 3, Cumbersome 1 *** YYYYG ** Mods: *** Telescopic Optical Sight: Reduce the difficulty of attacks at Long/Extreme range by 1. * Under-Barrel Micro-Rocket Rack ** Ranged (Heavy), Short, Limited Ammo 3 *** YYYYG ** Armaments: *** 1x Anti-Armour (Damage 8, Critical 4, Breach 1) *** 1x Flechette (Damage 6, Critical 2, Blast 5, Vicious 2) *** 1x Incendiary (Damage 6, Crit 3, Blast 6, Burn 2) Category:Party Category:Twi'lek Category:Soldier Category:Heavy Category:Cyborg Category:Bodyguard